


Protectors

by a_6yearold_inside



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But just a little, F/M, Fluff, class salt, felinette - Freeform, felix has a stalker, ml class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_6yearold_inside/pseuds/a_6yearold_inside
Summary: Marinette and Felix will protect each other from anything and anyone.
Relationships: Felix Culpa/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Felix/Marinette | Ladybug, felinette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 585





	Protectors

It was just a normal weekend; Felix and Marinette were out on a walk, and for once, there wasn’t an akuma to be found.

They were window shopping, which mainly just meant that Marinette would take pictures of beautiful things and draw inspiration from them later.

It was a long standing tradition that they could go into a shop someone was interested in, if the other recommended it without prompting.

So far, Marinette has shoved Felix into a bookstore, a coffee shop, and a store with amazing sculpting lessons.

Felix was thinking of a fabric store Marinette hadn’t been to, a boutique that she hadn’t seen, when his eyes landed on a very unhappy sight.

Marinette’s classmates, looking very disgruntled. 

Felix had to think fast, find a way for Marinette to evade being seen by her former friends.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a glassworks store.

“Felix,” she glanced up at him, “you know the rules, what’s going on?”

“I thought you would be interested in this,” he glanced at the group passing the window, “there’s a great deal of jewelry here and I thought you could challenge yourself to creat outfits for them.”

“Okay!” She began scanning the room for proper inspiration. She kissed his cheek once before skipping off to a pink flower sculpture. “Thank you, my knight.”

Felix froze and stared at her for a moment before following her, ignoring the obvious.

_Of course she knew._

* * *

They had stayed in the shop for hours, Marinette, staring in an attempt to commit the figures to memory, while Felix took pictures as inconspicuously as he could when no one was looking.

It was late now and Felix was walking Marinette home.

They were passing by the park and Marinette was cooing over the rich reds and oranges of the changing trees when Felix heard a distant voice.

“Oh my gosh, Felix?!?!”

It was a voice he never thought he’d hear again; Alice’s voice.

Alice was a fan girl of his, who had seen one of his modeling shoots and “fallen in love” immediately.

She stalked him for a month, and when she found out he was dating Marinette, she outright attacked her.

Luckily enough, she was stopped and her parents admitted that she was going to Rome to live with her cousins for a while. It was a relief.

But now she was back and she had seen him.

He felt Marinette’s shoulders tense up under his arm and knew she had seen Alice too.

Alice stalked forwards, arms spread open and a wide smile on her face. 

“Fe-Fe, its been so long; are you surprised to see me? I’ve missed you for _so long_.”

Before Felix could even reply, Marinette scooped him up into her arms and took off down the street. She didn’t stop until she had slammed and locked the door to her families apartment, setting Felix down and panting.

“What. Was that?”

“You hate her. I didn’t want her to hurt you or do anything else.” She gasped, guzzling down some water.

“And the fact that you were screaming ‘not today Satan’ had nothing to do with it?”

“Only a little bit.” She huffed. “All of my other intentions were purely selfless.”

“Of course, my guardian angel.” He kissed her temple and pulled her into his side.

It didn’t matter that Alice was still out about in the streets of Paris, looking for him, or that Marinette would have to go to school the next day to wrathful classmates; because in that moment, Felix knew, he knew she would protect him and he would protect her.


End file.
